Black Widower
by Lunezx
Summary: Really, Dumbledore should had stop trying to manipulate Harry after the war or,at least, after the firth marriage.


AN: Everyone who died in the books didn't, well except Cedric. In other words Sirius, Snape, Dumbledore, Remus, Fred, ect are all alive.

An: 20/10/2011 - Ok, so this is the expanded version. I just couldn't get the story out of my head and felt that it was incomplete the way it was, it needed more. Though the idea was there it didn't say much or showed much. So I put a litte more info. Hope you like it.

.HP.

Harry was drinking his tea in the drawing room watching the sun set.

Another day, another husband, soon…. another funeral.

His husband was now abroad for business, but Harry had a _terrible_ feeling his husband business would, most unfortunately, turn out to be more dangerous than expected and his _dear, beloved_ husband would not be returning home from his journey.

Sirius said that after being touch by a prophecy Harry now had a bit of prophecy in him and after hearing of Harry's _bad feeling_ had proceeded to give him his _deepest, sincerest _condolences.

His husbands really didn't seem to last. How many were there now? Seven… maybe eight? He really couldn't remember, but new, just new, that this would not be the last. The ministry and Dumbledore would continue to try and leash him for _the greater good. _

Well, it was certainly good for him.

He had had money from his parents but the Potters were not a very wealthy family and Harry would have had to work to support himself sooner or later… not anymore.

Ahhh, the life of a keep man, so tedious.

.HP.

When Harry received notice of his impending marriage, he was furious.

How dare that meddling headmaster and that stupid ministry try to marry him of like he was some kind of _**thing**_, and worse they wanted to marry him to Snape of all people! Were they crazy or just plain stupid?

Sirius was just as furious, as was Kreacher, who had become rather fond of Harry, and who offered to poison Harry's husband for him.

After some glamour's they were both marching to Gringotts to see is there was a way out of the contract. With Dumbledore and the ministry backing it they didn't thought there'll be, but after a rather lucrative transaction between the goblins and Harry (access to the Lestrange vault and permission to drop a few drops of basilisk venom in Hufflepuff cups in exchange of several gobbling made jewelry from the Black vault) the goblins were more willing than they would usually be to part with information that may be useful if ask - for a fee, or course- and may have ideas about how to limit the contract and change it in Harry's benefit.

It was as they were nearing the bank that they came by the sight that would change everything.

Blaize Zabini was walking with a beautiful older woman on his arm. By the features you could clearly see that she was his mother and Harry very suddenly remember the rumors about Ms. Zabini… and Kreacher's proposal.

Looking at Sirius he saw the same look in his face and suddenly a smirk appeared in Harry's face and suddenly thing were looking much better, after all getting married didn't mean _staying_ married. "Till death do as apart"… his wedding wows were starting to sound _much_ better.

That visit to the gobbling was very productive. Harry made sure that his marriage with Snape was only in name and Snape didn't have any rights to his body or mind for that matter, Snape was after all very skilled at Legilimency.

.HP.

The wedding went just as Snape and Dumbledore planned it… or at least that what they thought.

It was a grand affair with many guests and pomp and all that jazz. Of course among all this noise and movement nobody notice when the marriage contract was switched. Nobody except Harry who made sure before signing that he was signing the one they had prepared especially for the occasion. Snape however, sure of his win, did not even look it before signing it. More's the pity.

Dear trusting Snape only learned about it that night when he tried to force Harry to share his bed, it was their wedding night after all. Harry promptly dissuaded him of such notions by showing him a copy of the signed contract. To Snape's angry and irate tirade all he had to say was: You should make sure to read the fine print before signing a contract.

Poor Snape had a potion accident a couple months later. Tragic really, Harry was heartbroken.

He was just the firth.

.HP.

After poor Severus death the ministry and Dumbledore did not delay in finding him a new husband. This one most tragically did not last either.

It was a 30 years older than Harry something or another with a love for grapes. His love was actually what killed him when he choked to death with a grape while Harry was visiting his beloved godfather.

The next one did not take long to come… and neither to leave.

After de 5th husband the ones that had supported the marriages as a way to keep Harry under control and stop him from becoming a Dark Lord started to clamor.

In an attempt to prove his innocence and appease the people, Harry agreed to be questioned under Veritaserum. The interrogation cleared Harry of all suspicion.

Harry had never killed any of his husbands; he didn't have it in him… Kreacher tough was a very loyal house-elf, a very loyal Black Family house-elf.

The rumor started that perhaps he was curse. This did nothing to stop the marriages but by then Harry no longer minded… and neither did his lover.

After his so callus questioning Harry had started having teas with the beautiful Ms. Zabini. It turns out she was family; she was related to Sirius through his father side. He claimed that as someone that had been in the same position as him she understood his situation. He even suggested that perhaps they shared the same curse.

During this visits Harry got to know Ms. Zabini's gorgeous son better and came to like him very much. Of course he was of the completely wrong type for the Ministry or Dumbledore to allow them to marry but the truth was neither of them mined. They had a very comfortable arrangement after all… and it was healthier for Baize this way.

During all of this the goblins continued to provided the marriage contracts for the occasions and profiting quite a bit from it all.

.HP.

Keacher popped by Harry.

"Poor, poor Master, he is all alone again"

"Why would you said that Kreacher. After all and a happily married man" Harry asked with a little knowing smile.

"Poor Master is all alone again because nice husband of Master had terrible accident, he be in the hospital, they don't think he would be making it. Poor Master, poor poor Master."

"Ah Kreacher, don't worry, when my dear husband went away I had bad feeling and had been preparing myself for the worse. Would you please contact Sirius for me and ask him to come. I would like him to come with me when the hospital contacts me, after all I should not be alone at such a terrible time."

After Kreacher went to retrieve Sirius, Harry remained in his chair. He would have to ready his mourning clothes soon. He had gathered quite a few of those. Umm, wonder which one would be appropriate for this occasion?

As the sun continued to set and the night began to fall Harry couldn't help but wonder… who would be next?


End file.
